


Coming Home

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s09e06 Trust No 1, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smuff, hot reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: What if Mulder had got off the train in the episode "Trust No 1"? Written for the pornbattle on tumblr.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was: Mulder comes back to Scully. They can’t stop kissing in the station. Two very embarrassed Doggett and Monica remind them that they should probably get going. Hot home reunion while William is at Maggie’s house. Tender reunion with Mulder and his son the next morning.

The chilly night wind blows into Scully’s face, making her eyes water as she stares into the distance where she sees nothing but dark, inky blue and black. The train station is dipped in soft light, far more awake than anything should be so close to midnight.

Midnight. 

Mulder has never been punctual, but for once, it’s not up to him. He’s on that train; the one that’s supposed to arrive shortly before midnight. Her heart pounds in her chest. It’s been so long since she’s seen him. Touched him. Felt him. Her yearning threatens to overwhelm her. It’s making her careless too. 

Somewhere on this platform are Doggett and Reyes, her shadows. They’re looking out, making sure everything will go smoothly. This should be her job. But tonight, her eyes set North, all she can be is Dana Scully, the woman who misses the father of her child, her partner. When he left, he took half her heart with him. Once, so long ago, he told her she made him a whole person. Truth is, she only feels whole when he is with her, too.

A soft rumble precedes the explosion of yellow lights as the train comes into view. Her heart pounds with every inch it comes closer. She hugs her middle, her fingernails digging into her skin through all the layers. What if he’s not on the train? If something has happened to him? She knows, has known right from the beginning, that this is dangerous. When Doggett asked her to call it off, she knew he was right. And yet. 

The train slows, the wheels squeaking on the tracks. Nervous business breaks out on the platform, spreads like an infection. Some people prepare to get away from here, others dread it. A few, just like her, are waiting for someone to come home. Her eyes scan the doors as soon as they open in a swoosh. At this time of night, not many people get off the train. None of the people who do are Mulder. She hasn’t seen him in months, but she knows she’d recognize him in an instant. 

“No,” she whispers, tears in her eyes. Her heart plummets. Just before the doors close again, she sees it. Sees him. It’s the last door on the last car. An involuntarily, half-choked laugh leaves her lips. Where else would Mulder be? The train starts again, but Scully has no longer eyes for it. Mulder is still standing there, unmoving in the shadows. But he’s not hiding; he’s waiting. 

“Mulder?” His name tastes funny, having gone so long without addressing him. Then she starts running. The train is passing by her and picking up steam. When she gets closer, he grins. It’s a wonder she sees anything at all as the tears run down her face. His arms open and she throws herself at him. 

“Someone really missed me this time, huh?” he says it into her hair as she presses her face into his neck. Mulder. It’s him. His scent fills her nostrils and she hugs him tighter. Being in his arms is like coming home. With reluctance, she loosens her grip on him so she can see his face.

“You’re here,” she says, amazement in her voice. 

“I missed you so much, Scully.” She almost swallows the last of his words as their lips find each other. Her mouth opens under his and he doesn’t hesitate. His arms are around her waist and she no longer feels the ground under her feet. There’s only Mulder pressed against her, warm and solid and right. One of them moans and she thinks it might be her. 

“Uhm, I don’t want to- Dana? Mulder?” The hesitant voice cuts in from somewhere behind them. Scully is reluctant to let go of Mulder. She lets her lips linger a second longer and smiles at him. His eyes, so dark, make her shiver. She knows what he wants; she wants the same thing. 

“Agent Reyes, Doggett,” Mulder says, still holding her. She turns in his arms, unwilling to let go of him. They’ve never been that couple, holding hands in public, let alone grope each other. Today she’ll make an exception. She needs to touch him, to assure herself he’s really here, with her. 

“Good to see you,” Doggett says and from the small smile on his face Scully knows it’s true. 

“Sorry to interrupt your reunion,” Reyes says, “but we should get going." 

Mulder reaches for Scully’s hand and interlaces their fingers. He smiles down at her, his face bright. Scully can’t help herself and touches his cheek. No stubble. "I shaved on the train,” he says, winking at her and she chuckles. 

How long has it been that she’s felt this carefree? This happy? She doesn’t know.

“Did you bring your own car?” Mulder asks quietly, watching Doggett and Reyes. They look like a set of parents, making sure the kids are behaving. 

“No.” She bites her bottom lip; that never occurred to her. 

"Damn. I just-” he doesn’t finish his sentence and his mouth descends on hers again. This time he is more insistent. His rough lips glide over hers and she whimpers as his tongue traces her bottom lip, turning gentle and asking to be let inside. 

“Guys.” This time it’s Doggett who stares at them. His hand runs through his short hair, obviously uncomfortable. Scully blushes, having forgotten their company for the moment. Unlike Mulder, who just grins. “There’s time for that later, all right?" 

Their hands are all over each other in the car, but Scully makes sure they remain appropriate. She doesn’t dare kiss Mulder again while they have an audience. Their eyes lock and she knows she wants to stay in this moment forever. They don’t speak. There will be time for words later. Their thighs pressed tightly against each other, their hands touching, this is enough. For now. 

When the car stops, finally, Scully’s breath hitches. In a few short moments, it will just be her and Mulder. Alone. 

"Thank you,” she says. “For taking us home.”

“We’ll call you tomorrow to make sure you’re safe." 

Scully nods at Doggett, mouths another thank you and then she and Mulder are out of the car and on their way upstairs. She can barely get the door open, her hands shake so much. Mulder is pressed against her back, his hot breath on her neck, his lips teasing her there. When he starts humming, she thinks she might lose it right here and now.

"Mulder,” she murmurs, “inside." 

"Then open the door,” he breathes against her skin. Once they’re inside her apartment, the key falls to the ground. As does her scarf, her jacket, and his. One moment, Mulder is peppering her face with kisses, the next he stops, his whole body leaning away from her.

“What’s- what’s the matter?” She feels woozy, drunk almost – or high. But Mulder is serious, almost sad. 

“Is… is he here? Is he sleeping? William?” A warm smile breaks on her face and she takes Mulder’s hands into hers. 

“He’s at my mother’s. You’ll see him in the morning.” Mulder’s whole face lights up. 

“He’s good?" 

Scully nods. "Very good. You should see how much he’s grown. I took pictures for you, Mulder. So many pictures. You’ll think you were there." 

"I was,” he says, drawing her closer again. “In my heart, I was always here.” His hand is on her hip, drawing lazy, repetitive circles there. It reminds her of their first time; a bit of uncertainty, an unasked question of ‘is this all right?’. Fierce desire spreads through her belly. Right now, she wants to feel him, all of him. She needs to. 

“Mulder,” she whispers, nuzzling his neck. “Make love to me. Now." 

They don’t speak and later, Scully won’t be sure how they made it into the bedroom at all. They lose their clothes on the way, piece by piece. Once they reach the bed, they’re breathless. It’s dark in the bedroom, but their hands and their lips make up for the lack of sight. 

"Is it not too soon?” Mulder asks against the swelling of her breast, still clad in her simple, cotton bra. It’s been so long that she’s dressed for any other reason than comfort. 

“Hm?” Her mind is foggy and Mulder is taking entirely too long. She runs her fingers over his back, the skin baby-soft and warm. 

“After the baby,” he says, trailing off. His fingers wander over her breast and make her nipple stand up, begging for attention. “Is it too soon to… do this?" 

"No,” she breathes, “I’ve been… it’s been fine for a while. There’s nothing to worry about." 

That’s all Mulder needs to hear. His lips still on her skin, he gets rid of her bra and throws it somewhere. Scully giggles until she feels him breathe heavily on her skin, causing goosebumps. 

"Oh Scully,” he whispers and there’s so much awe, such deep love that she moans. His lips find her nipple, lick and suck carefully as if testing it out. She holds his head, afraid he might leave any second. They have all night, she reminds herself until she can’t think at all anymore. 

Mulder moves south, mapping out new territory and taking his time. Up until now, she hasn’t thought about it: her post-pregnancy body. Now, with Mulder’s lips trailing her skin, she can’t help it. 

“Am I- is this all right?” Mulder stops and looks up at her. It’s too dark to see his expression, but she can guess it. “We don’t have to-" 

"Mulder, I want this,” she says, her fingers playing with his hair. “My body is-”

Mulder’s warm weight disappears for a moment and then the room is filled with the soft light from her bedroom lamp. Her first instinct is to cover herself, but Mulder holds her gently, looking at her. Everywhere his eyes touch her, little fires burn.

“Perfect, Scully. Your body is perfect.” He kisses her everywhere, from her abdominal scar to her stretch marks. “Just let me love you.” She feels his hands on her thighs and she shivers. Gently, he parts her legs and stares at her licking his lips and making her tremble all over. 

“Missed you so much.” His breath hits her inner thighs and she is about to grab him by the hair and bring him where she wants him so badly. Just for a moment. But Mulder must hear her silent pleas and her back arches the second his lips touch her heat. 

“Missed this,” he says with a long, slow lick against her folds. “So,” another lick, “much,” as his tongue finds her clit. She grinds against him, feeling wild. She’s missed this – him – so much, too. Unlike him, she incapable of speaking right now, the pleasure overriding any higher brain function. 

“Dreamed of this.” She hears his voice as if from far away. The next moment, she feels one, then two fingers enter her. He knows exactly how to do this, how to touch her. His finger pressing against her g-spot, he takes her clit into his mouth and she’s flying, bucking against his chin. When she comes back, still panting, his head is on her thigh, his fingers still stroking her.

“Thank you,” she sighs.

“My pleasure,” he replies, with a chuckle.

“Mulder?” He looks up at her. “I want to feel you inside. Please.” He moves up on her, leaving kisses on her breasts and her collarbone. Her own hand reaches out, finds his heavy, throbbing cock. They both moan. 

“Please,” she repeats, wanton with need. “I need you.” He doesn’t break eye contact as he lowers his body between her thighs. His length grounds against her hot, wet center and her eyes roll closed.

“Open your eyes,” he says. As soon as she does, he pushes inside. He stays perfectly still, gazing down at her. 

“Move,” she begs, lifting her hips to meet his. He shakes his head and kisses the tip of her nose. 

“I want this to last,” he croaks. 

“No,” she says, grabbing his ass cheeks. “We can make it last later. Move, Mulder. Make love to me." 

"Fuck, Scully.” He plunges into her but his eyes don’t leave hers for a second. His thrusts are deep and hard, should be painful in their intensity. But she doesn’t feel anything but pleasure. 

“Faster,” she says and he groans. 

“Love you,” he pants, his mouth seeking hers. She digs her fingernails into his back, needing more, more, more and he responds with increased pace. 

One of his hands slips between their sweaty bodies and finds her clit; he knows exactly how to work her and after a few more thrusts and his finger playing her perfectly, she comes again, exploding around him. 

“Come for me, Mulder,” she says as he picks up the pace again, his hips snapping in rapid motions. And then he’s there. His mouth opens in a silent 'O’ and she strokes his back as he fills her. 

“Love you, love you,” he chants as his muscles give in and he collapses onto her. She manages to roll them so they’re side by side. 

“I love you, too, Mulder,” she says with a kiss to his sweaty brow. For the moment, right now, the world is quiet and peaceful, simply perfect.

At some point they wake in the night, finding each other again before they fall into deep slumber once more. When Scully wakes in the morning, Mulder grins at her, excitement evident on his face.

“Morning,” he says, drawing her closer to him.

“I can’t,” she mumbles, “’m sore.” She’s barely awake as it is.

“That’s not… you said we could see William this morning. When is your mom expecting us?” She smiles at him, touching his cheek, where there’s the slightest hint of stubble. 

“We can go there whenever we want.”

“Even now?” Mulder asks, his eyes sparkling. 

“Even now.” He kisses her again, sloppily, before he jumps out of the bed. She watches him, content despite her sore muscles, knowing something he doesn’t yet; whatever happens now, whether he’ll have to go back into hiding or stays with them, she is not leaving him ever again. 

“Do you think he’ll recognize me at all? Do you think I can hold him?” Mulder can’t stand still as they wait for her mother to open the door. It’s only been a few seconds, but looking at Mulder, it could have been half an eternity. The door opens and there’s her mother, holding a happily gurgling William.

“Ma, ma, ma!” he exclaims, his little pudgy arms reaching out to her. 

“There she is,” her mother says softly as she hands over the baby. “Hello Fox, it’s so good to see you.” But Mulder only has eyes for his son. The boy grabs a fistful of Scully’s hair, trying to stuff it into his mouth. With a smile, she takes his hand away.

“I have a surprise for you, William. Look, here’s your daddy.” She’s talked about Mulder every day. Told William how his daddy would do this, what he would say about baseball, basketball or the news. He knows who Mulder is, she made sure of that. The boy turns in her arms and looks at him now with curious eyes. Mulder has tears running down his face. 

“Do you want to hold him?” Scully asks, her own emotions overwhelming her. Mulder just nods, his whole body shaking. “Be nice to Daddy.” She kisses her son’s ear and he giggles. 

Mulder holds William in his arms as if he’s done it every day. “Hey there,” he says, grinning brightly. 

“Wa, wa, woooo,” William gurgles and grabs Mulder’s nose. They all laugh through their tears; Scully looks at her mother, who’s clutching her heart. 

“Remember me? I held you when you were a baby.” William stares at him, captivated by his father’s voice. “You’re still a baby, aren’t you?” Mulder kisses the boy’s soft head, his cheek and holds him tight.

“Let’s go inside, hm? William is hungry,” her mother says. “So Fox, do you know how long you’ll be staying?" 

Mulder looks at his son, then at Scully. They haven’t talked about it yet. Her mind is made up, no matter what he thinks about it. Running away with a baby won’t be easy, but nothing is worse than being apart. Before she can voice her thoughts, though, Mulder speaks. 

"Forever,” he says and the door closes behind them.


End file.
